Why am I in Thedas?
by SolavellanHell
Summary: A self-insert fic based on how I would get through Dragon Age: Inquisition as the Inquisitor. Note: My reactions to the characters are based on how I feel I would get along (or not) with the characters - I'm not bashing any characters at all. Rated M for language, violence, and mentions of sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

I was floating in blackness. _Wait. Black? But I could see my body. Am I glowing?_ I looked down at myself. A few moments ago I was sitting and eating dinner. _Where the hell am I? What's going on?_ I could feel my heart racing as a panic attack started. Everything was scaring me.

But wait. A light? A green light, below me. I reached out for it without thinking… _JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!_ I screamed in my mind, and I started falling. The green light was getting bigger and bigger… I closed my eyes in anticipation of a crash.

But it didn't come. I opened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't in the blackness anymore. I was… In a dungeon. There were four men in armor surrounding me, watching me. I looked down. I was in shackles… _What the hell happened to me?_ I kept trying to remember. But all I remembered was that weird blackness. _Well, wherever I am, at least I still have my clothes._

A pain shot through my left hand and I screamed in shock. I looked down to see a glowing green light stuck in my hand. "What the hell?" I yelled, shaking my hand. The light didn't dim, but the pain faded away. Odd.

I started going through the facts in my head. I was in a strange world where armor was still a thing. I had a magical light embedded in my hand. I also didn't remember anything from after that strange light. Something weird was going on, and the first thing that popped in my head was _MAGIC_. I always was aware of spirits and psychic abilities but this? _Ew_.

The door in front me banged open, making me jump. Two women entered, one wearing a chainmail tunic and a purple hood, and the other wearing armor similar to the armor the other four were wearing.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," the armored woman snarled. The angry and hatred in her voice frightened me into a minor panic attack. _Just remember to breathe_ I thought, _Just keep breathing._

"The conclave is destroyed," the woman continued, "everyone is dead… Except for you." I remained silent. I didn't know what to say. The accusation was clear - how was I supposed to explain I wasn't even from this world?

The woman lifted my wrist to show the light in my hand. "Explain this," she demanded. "I… Cant," I stated in a shaky voice. This woman was really intimidating me.

"What do you mean, you CAN'T?" the woman growled.

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there," I replied, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, "I don't even know where the hell I am, what I am doing here, or what the hell is going on!" My fear was quickly starting to turn to anger.

"You're lying!" the woman snarled, grabbing my shoulders.

The hooded woman pulled the angry woman off me. "We need her, Cassandra," the hooded one said, then looked at me.

"In case you haven't noticed," I snarled back, "I'm not even FROM here. I don't know anything about a conclave, or whatever the _fuck_ this thing is in my hand!"

"Do you remember what happened?" the woman asked calmly, ignoring my outburst. She seemed more reasonable to me. I took a deep breath.

"I was…" I started, then hesitated. "The last thing I remember, is that I was floating in darkness. And then a green light was shining under me… And I fell into it." I frowned. "And when I woke up, I was here."

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," Cassandra commanded, "I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nodded and walked out the door. Cassandra undid my shackles.

"Where am I?" I asked Cassandra.

"Haven," she replied shortly, "in the Chantry."

I'm gonna assume that a Chantry is similar to a church.

"What _did_ happen?" I asked her.

"It would be easier to show you," she stated, tying my hands in ropes and leading me toward the door.

 _Okay what the hell,_ I thought, _what the hell is going on, why am I here, and why am I suddenly a prisoner?_


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped outside the Chantry behind Cassandra. The sunlight blinded me for a moment, and I raised my hand to protect my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I lowered my hand and gasped in surprise.

The sky was cloudy and gray, except where the atmosphere was split open and a mass of green energy within the clouds which spewed energy in a rather unique spiral. I guess I had been staring at it for a while, because then Cassandra started to speak.

"We call it the Breach," she stated calmly, "it's a giant rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour."

I frowned. _Was this the green light that I saw?_ I wondered.

"It is not the only such rift. Just the largest," Cassandra turned to face me and continued, "all were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An _explosion_ can do that?" I asked in shock. _What kind of fucked up magic world did I fall into?_

"This one did," Cassandra answered as she approached me, "and unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

The Breach glowed more intensely for a few moments, and the light in my hand reacted. Pain flared, more intensely than last time. I screamed in shock, falling to my knees, and I clutched my hand to my chest. _WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK_.

"Every time the Breach expands, your mark spreads," Cassandra informed me, "and it is killing you."

 _Well isn't that just lovely._

"It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Cassandra watched me carefully for a reaction.

"…you'll have to protect me then," I replied in a calm but slightly shaky, voice, "I have no combat experience whatsoever."

Cassandra nodded, and pulled me to my feet and lead me through Haven.

I didn't want to look at the people of this little village, but I could hear the whispers and feel their hatred filled eyes on me.

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra stated beside me, "they need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers."

I nodded a little to show I was still listening. Cassandra didn't seem to notice, though, and kept talking.

"It was a chance for peace between mages and templars," she continued, "she brought their leaders together. And now they are dead."

"Except that I don't know about any of this," I said at last, bursting out of confusion and fear. "As I said, I am not from this world, as my clothes would suggest." I picked at my long sleeved shirt angrily to prove my point.

"I've noticed they were different," she nodded to me, "though I am not sure how to… understand, that you are not from Thedas." She shook her head. "The Chant of Light clearly states that there is only one world - this one."

I shrugged my shoulders. "My world has many theories about such things," I replied as we kept walking, "but I wouldn't be shocked if not a lot of people believed me."

"They probably won't," Cassandra replied, pulling out a knife. She cut the ropes tying my hands together. "There will be a trial," she stated, "I can promise no more."

"That's fine with me," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "no one's gonna take my word anyway, but whatever makes you people happy." I sighed, still pissed but calm, and asked Cassandra, "If you don't mind, may I ask a few questions?"

"I will tell you what I know," Cassandra answered, "go ahead."

"First off, what's a Chantry?" I started, "Is it a religious organization?"

"It is," Cassandra replied, "The Chantry teaches the Chant of Light, which is the teachings written by Andraste, about the Maker."

"And Andraste is… a prophet of sorts?" I asked, to which Cassandra nodded and answered, "She is the bride of the Maker."

 _So, like Christianity… or maybe more like the Catholic Church, if there's a 'Divine'. Assuming the Divine is similar to a pope, and the Maker is their God. Andraste would be female Jesus. Instead of a son, he's got a wife._

"Open the gate!" Cassandra ordered the soldiers, "we are heading into the valley."

As we went through the gate, I started thinking out loud. "So, this conclave was for peace talks… between mages and templars? I know what a mage is, but what is a templar?"

"The Order of Templars enforces the Chantry's will," Cassandra explained, "which includes watching over the Circles of Magi."

 _So kind of like a knight. With some differences._

I opened my mouth to ask another question when my hand started to glow more brightly as the pain returned to my hand. I screamed in shock, tripping at the suddenness of the fire returning to the mark.

Cassandra caught me before I hit the ground and held me up. "The pulses are coming faster now," she stated as I cradled my hand. "That's not exactly comforting," I replied with a frown and a glare.

"I suppose not," Cassandra replied, releasing my shoulders, "but we should hurry." She started leading the way again.

We came up to a bridge as I was mulling over what I had learned, and started putting the pieces together. I looked up at the Breach in time to see a blinding green light flying towards the bridge.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at the soldiers ahead of me, "there's a…!" Too late. The bolt of energy hit the bridge and caused it to crumble. I didn't have time to think, I covered my face with my arms and prepared to be crushed.

I felt myself fall and roll but I didn't feel any rocks hitting me. When I lowered my arms, I was lying on the ground, staring at the sky. I looked down at my body in confusion. I was glowing again, with a strange iridescent light. There was hardly a scratch on me.

I looked up as another bolt of light was heading for us. It looked like it would hit the ice not too far from where I was lying, but the ice didn't crack. A green and black portal opened and a robed corpse with a huge hump on its back emerged. _Is this what demons look like in this world? Creepy._

"Stand behind me!" Cassandra yelled as she charged at the thing. I stood up, just as I noticed another portal opening a little ways away from me. _Shit, another one of those things is gonna attack me, isn't it?_

I started to panic as another of those black demons emerged and started charging towards me. What do I do? _What do I do_? **_WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to slow around me as I panicked. I looked down and saw the light moving down my body towards my hands, pooling into my palms. Before I knew what was happening, the energy took the form of a one-handed sword and a shield.

I didn't exactly have time to think. The demon was almost upon me! I swung with all my might with the shield, knocking the thing back and stabbing forward with the sword. I felt the sword dig into the demon's flesh, and I didn't dare look. I just kept stabbing over and over, yelling something along the lines of "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEPY SON OF A BITCH!"

The demon screamed as it fell to the ground and seemed to sink into the ice, then it vanished. I was shaking, my knuckles white on the hilt of the sword.

I looked over at Cassandra as she approached me, her sword extended. "Drop your weapon," she growled, "Now!"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. As I did, I noticed the weapon and shield starting to disappear. They dissolved back into the energy they were before and returned to my body.

"What the…?!" Cassandra sputtered. "Don't ask, I don't know," I said with a shaky breath, "I was attacked by that demon and they appeared in my hands." I raised my hands up in surrender. "C-could you put your weapon away? I'm not going to attack you."

Cassandra eyed me warily, then sheathed her sword. "Let us hope you can bring your weapon back," she stated with a sigh, "it seems I cannot protect you, and you shouldn't be defenseless."

I nodded, too terrified to answer. I followed Cassandra as she continued walking. "I should remember you didn't run," she stated. "Like I'd get far if I tried," I half-joked with a chuckle.

We continued in silence. I was staring at my hands. _What the hell is happening to me?_

After a while, I finally spoke. "Where are all your soldiers?" I asked Cassandra. "They are at the forward camp, or fighting," she replied, "we are on our own, for now."

 _Lovely._

I looked back down at my hands as we continued walking. They were glowing with that odd light, as if ready to take form again. "…it's so strange," I stated, "Magic doesn't - well _shouldn't_ \- exist in my world. This makes me wonder, now."

"Make it didn't show because you had no need for it," Cassandra theorized. "Perhaps," I replied with a sigh.

We continued on in silence. I tried to concentrate on forming the sword and shield in my hands again, but the light wouldn't move. At all.

"Up these stairs," Cassandra said, pointing, "the others are fighting up there."

"What others?" I asked, starting to ascend with Cassandra following. "You'll see soon," she replied, "we must help them."

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. Before me lay the most bizarre scene I had ever had the fortune to witness. There were three demons fighting a group of soldiers of several different races, including a man with pointed ears - an elf - wielding a staff and attacking with bolts of energy, and a dwarf with a strange crossbow. But that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was what looked like a cluster of green crystals floating in the air.

Cassandra launched past me, pulling out her sword. _Oh right. I should help… but…_ I looked down at my hands. _How did I manage to summon that weapon before?_

I looked up with a sigh. The demons were already almost dead. As the dwarf shot the last one to death, I approached them cautiously. The green cluster suddenly exploded, and I felt a strange energy flow out of the resulting portal.

Before I would process what was happening, the elven man grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the portal. "Quickly," he yelled, "before more come through!" He pointed the hand with the green mark at the portal. I felt the strange energy ball into my hand and burn, as a stream of light shot out and hit the rift. My hold arm felt like it was burning, but I didn't scream. I just gritted my teeth and waited for it to end.

Two seconds later, the portal exploded and vanished, along with the strange energy I was feeling. I looked at the elf. "What just happened?" I asked, rubbing my sore hand. The pain had vanished, for the most part, when the rift closed.

 _"I_ did nothing," he replied, "the credit is yours." I looked down at the green mark in my hand.

"…at least this is good for something," I murmured.

"Whatever caused the breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand," the elf continued, "I theorized that the mark could close the rifts that were opened in the Breach's wake - and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra added thoughtfully."Good to know!" a cheerful voice said, "And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever."

I turned around to see the dwarf with the crossbow approach. "Varric Tethras," he introduced himself with a charming smile, "rouge, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tag along." He winked at Cassandra, making her grimace.

"That's a nice crossbow you've got there, Varric," I said with a genuine smile. Something about this dwarf put me at ease. "Isn't she?" he beamed with pride, "Bianca and I have been through a lot together." He gazed at the crossbow with an expression you'd only give a lover. "You named your crossbow Bianca?" I asked with a small laugh. "Of course," Varric replied, "and she will be great help in the valley."

"Absolutely not," Cassandra growled, then sighed, "your help is appreciated, Varric, but-"

"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" Varric cut her off, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He flashed another charming smile at her. Cassandra grunted and turned away from him.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions," the elf stated, "I am pleased to see you still live.""He means, 'I kept the mark from killing you while you slept'," Varric helpfully informed me."Then I owe you my thanks," I directed at Solas, "and my name is Kristine."

"You can thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process, Kristine," the elf smiled, then turned to Cassandra. "You should know, Cassandra, the magic at use here is unlike any I have ever seen."

"Understood," Cassandra sighed, "we should get to the forward camp quickly."

Solas nodded, following Cassandra towards what I assumed was the valley.

"Well," Varric said next to me, "Bianca's excited!" He then followed the other two.

Smiling, I followed Varric. Maybe getting stuck in this weird magical world wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's your story?" Varric asked me as we walked down the bank.

"What do you mean?" I glanced at him. "Your accent," he stated, "you don't sound Ferelden, or from the Free Marches, and certainly not Orlesian. And your clothes aren't certainly in fashion… anywhere."

"Perceptive," I replied with a chuckle, "I'm actually not from here. I'm from another world entirely."

"Wait, what?" Varric stopped walking for a second to stare at me in shock. "Yep," I replied with a shrug, "I don't know how I got here, really."

"I imagine a lot of things are confusing for you," Solas commented. "You don't know half of it," I groaned, "there are so many things different, I don't even know where to begin listing things off."

"I imagine that magic you used would be the first," Cassandra mentioned without looking back at me.

"You used magic?" Solas asked me. I nodded. "I don't know how," I confessed, "I was panicking, a demon was charging at me. And the next thing I know…" I raised my hands, "I was holding a sword and a shield in my hands."

"Interesting," Solas murmured, "were you able to do this in your world?" I shook my head."Magic doesn't exist in my world," I stated, "well, not like it does here anyway."

"So magic does exist in your world?" Varric asked. "Well…" I started hesitantly, "it's all theory, really. There's no proof that it exists, or that it doesn't. So a lot of people say it doesn't exist." I smiled a little. "But… I've always been able to see things that other can't."

"Like what?" Solas asked as we started walking up a flight of stairs.

"Spirits of the dead," I replied, "in my world I'm what's called a 'spirit medium'. I'm able to see ghosts and talk to them when no one else can." I frowned. "A lot of people don't believe in such things, though. I've been told I was crazy or mentally ill more times than I can count."

"Perhaps this ability of yours is being affected by the Breach," Solas theorized, "and it's manifesting different due to the magic of Thedas."

"Demons ahead!" Cassandra said, charging.

I was about to step back when Solas grabbed my shoulder. "What do you see, when you look at the demons?" he asked.

"I see…" I looked back at the black robed things, and new ones that looked like pale green wisps in the shape of people. I told that to Solas.

"The black ones are called shades," Solas explained to me, "the green ones are called wraiths. Try looking at them using your ability, and tell me what you see."

Using my ability? I narrowed my eyes at them. In my world, the spirits just appeared to me as people who were semi-transparent. I relaxed my shoulders, focusing my attention on one of the shades.

"…they're glowing," I said in surprise, "they've got…a strange rainbow-like light on them. Sort of like…" I looked at my hands. "I've got a similar glow on my hands."

"Are you talking about the mark?" Solas asked, blasting an approaching shade with ice. "No," I replied, "it's a different light… I don't know how to explain it." I frowned.

"Try to take control of the light," Solas suggested, "maybe you can summon a weapon again."

I looked at my hands, trying to imagine the sword. But my thoughts turned to a weapon I was vastly more comfortable with - a bow and arrow. Before I knew it, a longbow made from a strange wood formed in my hands, with arrows shining with a white light.

"Excellently done," Solas complimented me, "can you use it?"

"Not… confidently," I muttered, raising the bow and pulling the arrow back, "but it's better than nothing!" I released the arrow, aiming at the shade trying to sneak up behind my shock, it hit the shade square in the back, killing it in one blow.

"Well done," Solas congratulated me. I was too shocked to say anything. In my archery classes, I almost never hit my target.

"I hope Leliana made it through all this," Cassandra stated as she continued up the stairs.

"She's resourceful, Seeker," Varric tried to soothe the woman, "I'd be more worried about the other lady in the group."

"Believe me, I'll be having a meltdown later," I muttered. Solas patted me on the shoulder sympathetically, "I will help you try to adapt to this world, Kristine."

"As will I," Varric stated, "speaking of, _are_ you innocent?"

"I don't…" I started, then shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember anything."

Varric chuckled. "That'll get you every time," he said, "you should've spun a story."

"That's what _you_ would have done," Cassandra glared at Varric.

"It's more believable," Varric retorted with a grin, "and less prone to result in premature execution."

I smiled in spite of my nervousness. "Another Fade Rift," Solas said beside me, causing me to look ahead. Sure enough, another cluster of strange crystals floated in the air.

"They keep coming!" a soldier yelled from somewhere, "Help us!"

I raised my hands to try to summon the bow again, when a light sprang from my left palm to the rift. I felt strength being sapped from my arms and I couldn't move.

The others engaged in battle around me. I tried to pull my arm away, feeling a burning pain starting from my hand, traveling up my arm to my elbow. After a few moments, the crystals exploded, and I was able to move again. I yelled out in pain, cradling my arm and falling to my knees.

I wasn't the only one hurt, though. It looked like the demons were damaged by… whatever it was that I did. The other had no problem killing the demons.

"Kristine!" Solas yelled out in concern as he ran toward me. "I'm fine," I groaned, standing again and raising my still throbbing hand. The light reappeared, jumping from my hand to the rift. Pain roared through my hand and up my arm again, making me grind my teeth to keep from screaming.

The rift closed, and I cradled my arm against me again. "Well done," Solas said, patting my shoulder, "may I see your hand?" I nodded, extending my sore arm to him. He took my hand, examining the mark. "It's spreading more," he said quietly, his grip tightening on my hand slightly. "Is there anything you can do for the pain?" I asked.

"Certainly," Solas replied, his hands starting to glow with a blue light. A pleasantly warm feeling went up my arm to my elbow as his magic eased the pain. "Thank you," I said with a smile. "You are welcome, Kristine," Solas replied with a smile.

"Open the gate!" Cassandra commanded the soldiers, "The Rift is gone!"

"Right away, Lady Cassandra!"

"Whatever that thing is, it's useful," Varric commented.

"It's also a pain in the hand," I joked at him, making him snort.

Cassandra made a strange "ugh" noise as she led us through the gate, making both me and Varric laugh harder.

"We must prepare the soldiers!" I heard Leliana say to a man in red and white robes. "We will do no such thing," the man snapped back. "The prisoner must get to the temple of sacred ashes. It is our only chance!" Leliana retorted when she noticed us. "You made it!" she said with relief as she walked toward us. "Chancellor Roderick, this is…"

"I _know_ who she is," the man sniffed. I could feel a knot tie itself in my stomach. I already did not like this guy.

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry," Roderick sneered, "I order you to take this prisoner to Val Royeux to face execution."

 _Yep. I do not like him._

"Order me?" Cassandra growled, "you are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug," Roderick snapped back, "but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

"We serve the _Most Holy_ , Chancellor," Leliana corrected him, "as you well know."

"Justinia is dead!" the cleric exploded, "we must elect a new divine and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

"Shouldn't closing the Breach be the more pressing issue, Chancellor?" I asked coldly, "or is your head so far up your ass that you can't even see the glowing thing above us?" I heard Varric snicker behind me.

"You brought this upon us in the first place!" Roderick yelled at me. I could feel my heart pounding in anger. I was three seconds away from slugging this guy in the face.

"Call a retreat, Seeker," Roderick said to Cassandra, "our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it is too late," Cassandra stated.

"How?" Roderick asked, "you will never make it to the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple," Cassandra said, "it's the quickest route."

"But not the safest," Leliana added, "we can take a path through the mountains while our soldiers charge elsewhere."

"We lost contact with an entire squad up there," Cassandra frowned at Leliana, "it's too risky."

"Listen to me," Roderick pleaded, "abandon this now, before more lives are lost."

Pain shot through my hand as the Breach expanded again above us. I grunted at the suddenness, rubbing my hand and trying to mask how much it really hurt.

"How do you wish to proceed?" Cassandra asked me.

"You're asking me?" I was surprised. "You have the mark," Solas commented behind me. "And we cannot seem to agree," Cassandra stated, "so the decision falls to you."

I looked up at the mountain thinking. If I went straight for the temple, the people on the pass would be lost. But if I took the pass, soldiers would die to buy us time. I took a deep breath, and sighed. _How do you choose how people will die?_ I wondered, _Even if I don't know the people, this is just… wrong._ A small pain shot through the mark again, reminding me we didn't have a lot of time.

I looked back at Cassandra. "I say we charge," I told her, "I don't know if I'll survive long enough to take the pass, not with this thing on my hand."

Cassandra nodded, turning to Leliana. "Bring everyone left in the valley," she commanded. Leliana nodded, heading for the gate. As we passed the Chancellor, he spoke.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."


	5. Chapter 5

I could hear the fighting as I approached the temple.

I focused on my hands, summoning the bow I had used before. "It is good to be prepared," Solas commented to me, "but have you thought of trying a different weapon?"

"Not until I can train more with said weapons," I replied, "I've had lessons on using a bow, and even though I'm not overly confident… it's better than using a weapon I have no experience with."

"An understandable sentiment," Solas nodded.

"Here we go!" Cassandra said as she jumped off the ledge into the battle a few feet below us. I raised my bow and pulled the shining arrow back, concentrating on my aim. _Take a deep breath.._. I thought as I lined up my shot, _let it go as you release._

I let my shot fly, hitting a wraith that had been waiting to attack one of the soldiers.

"Nice shot," Varric complimented me, "maybe you're better than you think."

"I doubt it," I replied, "but thank you for the compliment." A green light from another wraith hit me in the leg while I wasn't paying attention, making me stumble and trip, falling face-first into the dirt below the ledge.

"You okay?" Varric asked me. I stood up slowly, rubbing my throbbing cheek. "I'll be fine," I replied, as I limped toward Cassandra and Solas, who were fighting under another rift.

A shade charged at me right away. Before I could react, the bow in my hand changed to a war hammer. I could feel my arms moving of their own accord, swinging the hammer to hit the shade under the chin and send it flying.

"Woah!" Varric yelled behind me. The movement didn't stop, it seemed to be led by the magic flowing inside me. The hammer spun in my hand, changing back to a bow, which I pulled as an arrow formed, taking aim.

I shot the arrow at the shade, hitting it in midair and making it disappear. "Holy shit!" Varric exclaimed, "how the hell did you do that?"

"I have no clue," I replied, staring at the bow in shock.

"More demons!" Cassandra warned. I looked up to see a mass of green energy forming on the ground around the rift.

"Come on!" I yelled at Varric as I ran closer to the rift. Solas was waiting a ways away. "I saw what you did," Solas mentioned as he charged a spell, "well done."

"Thank you," I replied, pulling back another arrow to prepare. _Too bad I couldn't do this on Earth,_ I thought grimly.

A bright green demon with skinny limbs and a terrifyingly large mouth jumped out of the mass of magic.

"A terror!" Solas yelled, unleashing a whirl of ice magic. I released my arrow, and watched in shock as the terror caught the arrow in its claw and snapped it in two.

I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my stomach and I crumpled with a shriek. "Kristine!" Solas called my name in surprise. "I'm… fine," I hissed, wincing. That really hurt

The terror opened a portal under it and disappeared into it. "Be careful!" Solas yelled, "it can reappear anywhere!"

Just as he said that, I saw a light appear under me. "Shit!" I yelled, and tried to scramble away, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. The shock from the pain in my stomach made my legs freeze.

The terror jumped out of the ground, grabbing my leg as it surfaced, picking me up. "SON OF A BITCH!" I screeched as pain ripped through my limb. I could smell blood and I didn't dare look. I knew I was injured. The terror threw me at a soldier nearby, who caught me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, setting me down. "My leg," I replied in a strained whisper. "Stay behing me," the soldier commanded, stepping in front of me and raising his shield. That's when I noticed his feathered pauldrons. _Huh. Is that supposed to be a fashion statement, or is it actually armor?_ I wondered to myself.

The soldier blocked a blow from the terror as Solas froze it with magic. Seeing the frozen demon jerked me out of my thoughts. I stepped out from behind the soldier and pulled another arrow back and let it go, hitting the demon in the chest. It exploded in a torrent of ice chunks and blood.

I raised my hand over my head, aiming the mark at the rift. A light streamed from my hand to the rift, making the pain return to my arm.

After the rift closed, I fell to my knees, my entire left side feeling like it was on fire. Solas ran over to me and knelt, turning his attention to my bleeding leg. "The rift is sealed, as before," he commented, "you are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Let's hope it works on the big one," Varric added, walking up on my right, "you sure you're alright?"

"No," I confessed, shaking. I was feeling a BIG panic attack starting to grab a hold of me. I carefully rolled so I was sitting, and covered my face with my hands. "Why the hell am I here?" I wondered out loud in a shaky voice, "How did I get thrown into this… this bullshit?" I could feel tears coming up into my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

The soldier from earlier approached with Cassandra. "This is the prisoner," Cassandra said to him, "she is the one able to seal rifts."

"As I've seen," he nodded, "I hope you're able to seal the Breach as well."

I nodded, trying to force my panic attack to the side to deal with later. There were more important things at stake right now. "Well I'd better get to it," I said shakily, "how's my leg?"

"Almost done," Solas replied, focused on closing the wound.

"You're not in this alone," Varric said to me comfortingly, "you've got us to help you." I smiled a little at him. "…thank you," I replied, "that makes me feel a little better." While that was true, I still felt nervous and jittery.

"All done," Solas said, leaning away from my leg. I saw the blood-soaked denim, but my leg looked like it hadn't even injured. "Holy crap," was all I could say, which made Solas and Varric laugh.

Solas helped me to my feet, and patted me on the shoulder in a small attempt to comfort me. He obviously knew I wasn't dealing with my panic attack very well.

"Are you ready?" Cassandra asked. "I am," I nodded, "let's get to it."

 _Yeah. I might be far from home, but I'm starting to feel not as alone with my new friends by my side. I can do this… well… maybe._

 _Chapter 5 already? Thanks to people who have favorited this story and left reviews :) If you have certain banter or extra scenes you want to see me write, leave a review and let me know! (though I won't do extra scenes until after the first time I get to Val Royeux)_


	6. Chapter 6

I was still shaking as we approached the temple. We stopped for a bit to catch our breaths from racing up this way.

"This is where our soldiers found you," Cassandra said behind me, "you stepped out of a rift and fell unconscious."

"Huh," I muttered, looking up at the Breach.

"They said there was a woman in the rift behind you," Cassandra continued, "but no one knew who she was."

"We can worry about that later," I stated, rubbing my hands in an attempt to stop the shaking.

I took one more deep breath as Leliana came up behind us. "You're here!" she exclaimed, "Thank the Maker."

Cassandra turned to her. "Have the men take up positions around the temple," she commanded Leliana. She nodded and the redhead left to pass down orders to the soldiers.

I took one last deep breath, and attempted to relax my nervous yet rigid body. _Nope, didn't work. I'm still on edge. I don't know if I can do this… what the HELL is going ooooonn?_

"And now is our the chance to end this. Are you ready?", Cassandra asked as she stood beside me.

I nodded, looking up at the Breach, then the rift under it. "As ready as I can possibly be I guess…so what do I need to do?" I asked, feeling as if I may be way out of my league.

"This rift here is the first," Solas replied, "and it is the key. Seal it, and you will seal the Breach."

"Then let's get down there," Varric said. Cassandra nodded to him, leading the way into the pit.

I kept staring at the walls. There were veins of yellow-green going through the rock, and I could feel the magic emanating from it. It felt like a soft caress on my arms, like at home when my cat would rub against my arms as I was curled in ball during a panic attack. It was her way of comforting me. I missed her in that moment, but the magic had the same effect on me. My nerves were soothed, and it helped to clear my mind enough so that I could focus on that task at hand, closing an ungodly, huge rip with the sky.

"The Breach is a _long_ way up," Varric commented.

"What the hell could've caused-" I started, when I was interrupted.

"Now is the hour of our victory," a deep, menacing voice declared, seemingly from nowhere. My skin started to crawl, and I felt like I was gonna be sick.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"At a guess, the one who created the Breach," Solas stated, then looked at me in concern, "are you alright, Kristine?"

"…I'm fine," I replied after a deep breath. I noticed some strange crystal nearby, and to distract the others' attention from me, I pointed at it. "What's that?" I asked. It looked like a bent spike of glowing red material.

"That's red lyrium," Varric grumbled behind me. I glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's evil," he state,d "whatever you do, don't touch it."

"Noted," I replied, turning back around to look at my comrades. "What's Lyrium?"

"That's a more complicated question than we have time to explain," replied Cassandra.

"Ask me about it after all this is done," Varric said.

I didn't press for more information because now I could hear that same horrific voice, echoing all around me.

"Keep the sacrifice still," it commanded.

"Someone, help me!" a woman's voice cried out after it.

"That's Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra gasped.

"Well, that doesn't sound good," I said uneasily, as I apprehensively jumped down the ledge into the pit. _Yet, this conversation sounds really familiar…_

We approached the rift cautiously, as pain flared in my hand again, but this time it didn't hurt as much. Or maybe I was just getting used to it. _Yay, I'm getting used to the feeling of death._

"Someone, help me!" Justinia's voice echoed again. Then…

"What the FUCK?! Where the hell am I and where is my PIZZA?!"

"That was _your_ voice," Cassandra said in bewilderment, "Most Holy called out to you… but…" She looked up at the rift, then at me, and asked, "What's a pizza?"

I didn't have time to answer her. The rift crackled and burst, growing in size. Then, the scenery changed - half-transparent figures started to appear and gradually take a more solid form. Some towering, black shadow was standing in front of a woman wearing fancy white and red robes with a matching headdress that was similar in appearance to what a pope would wear, but instead of it coming to a point at the top, formed more of an upside down triangle. She was being held in place, slightly levitating off the ground by glowing red lights, swirling around her arms.

Another figure joined them - by dropping out of the sky and landing on their butt. I quickly recognized myself, staring up in fear at the shadow. "What the FUCK?!" the other me yelled.

"Run!" the lady yelled at me.

"We have an intruder," the shadow hissed, pointing at me, "Kill her."

Another bright flash, and the vision was gone.

"You -were- there!" Cassandra exclaimed, "Who attacked?! And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?!"

"I don't know!" I retorted, irritated, "I don't remember any of this!" What the hell happened to me to make me forget? My stomach rumbled. _I'm kind of missing my pizza right now…_

"Echoes of what happened here," Solas astutely stated, "the Fade bleeds into this place." He turned to Cassandra. "This rift is not sealed," he told her, "but it _is_ closed - albeit temporarily. With the mark it can be opened - and then sealed properly, and safely." He looked at me in concern, "However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons!" Cassandra yelled at the soldiers, "stand ready!"

The soldiers started yelling at each other as they got into position to attack. I felt fear bubbling up inside me, but I refused to let it show. I put on a mask of indifference on my face, and gazed up at the rift. "Are you ready?" Cassandra asked me.

I nodded, raising my hand, though my rapidly beating heart and twisted gut told me different. Light jumped from my hand onto the rift, making my arm burn as I forced the rift open. _I hope I can survive this…_

With a loud BOOM! The rift exploded and a light shot out, taking form under the rift. A demon came through in the shape of a bipedal giant, towering several heads above most of the soldiers, with scales like onyx and two horns protruding straight up from its head. They looked sharp enough to skewer a victim like a steak kabob. It had several extra eyes which glared down at us with unholy fury. Its claws, sharp as razors, had lightning dancing between them.

 _Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just breathe. Don't pee your pants. Don't panic. Just breathe….. Fuck!_

"Now!" Cassandra called out. Archers up on the wall let their arrows fly, but the demon swatted them out of the air like they were flies and nothing more than a nuisance, and roared again.

"That is a demon of pride," Solas explained to me as he started shooting a barrage of spells at it. "Arrows don't seem to do much against it," I commented, "what should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?" Solas asked, throwing up a barrier around both of us. I looked at the others fighting the demon, then up at the rift, which had closed again.

"Use my mark," I replied, "cover me!" Solas nodded as I dodged around the soldiers and tried to stay out of the demon's sight as I approached the rift. Solas threw up another barrier around me just in case.

I raised my hand at the rift, my strength draining out of my arm again as the light bolted up from my hand to join with the energy emanating from the rift. I turned my head to look at the demon, who was currently engaged with Cassandra and some of the other soldiers. I could see Varric a ways from the demon, with Bianca aimed at the Demon's head, and let a bolt loose. It struck the demon in the eye and it bellowed with rage. It started to charge towards him!

Just then, the rift exploded, sending a blast of energy outwards towards the edges of the pit. It hit the pride demon and it was knocked down onto one knee. "Now!" Cassandra yelled, "Attack it now!"

Arrows rained down like a storm onto the pride demon, embedding themselves into the scales of the demon. I felt slightly dazed, and I was temporarily frozen in place. Cassandra and her soldiers closed in around the demon, hacking and slashing at the weak spots in the demon's hide, while from a safe distance, Solas continued his assault on the demon using simple, yet effective balls of energy cast forth from his staff. Varric stood a little ways from him, releasing bolt after bolt, until the demon rose to his feet.

"Dodge!" Yelled Cassandra, but not fast enough. The demon roared as it swept it's arm low to bash them away. Some of the soldiers got caught in the demon's arm sweeping outwards. My jaw dropped and I watched in horror. The sound of their armored bodies slamming into the wall on the other side of the pit, broke through my dazed feeling, and my mind felt clear. _Holy shit, I have to help them._

I tried to run over to them, but the rift flashed brightly above me and a shade blocked my path. "More coming through the rift!" Cassandra yelled. _No shit, Sherlock._

Something inside me was reacting. I could hear voices sounding off in my head, a march to a beat that I couldn't quite pick up. My body was moving on its own, picking up a discarded sword from one of the soldiers who were thrown away.

 _What is going on?_ I thought as I watched my body charge at the shade, slashing the sword, _I'm not in control of my body!_

I watched through my own eyes as the sword cleaved through the shade as if it were made of butter, and then I was in control again. I stepped towards the soldiers again, but I already knew I couldn't help. They were motionless, dead.

I turned around before the sight of their lifeless eyes could ingrain itself into my mind. But the knowledge of what happened sunk in. I just watched a bunch of people die, right before my eyes. I started to feel faint, but another flash caught my eye and made me jump.

The crystals were back, formed around the rift. I raised my hand once again, the searing pain ripping through my arm. The rift exploded, sending another wave of energy through the pit, hitting the pride demon and the other shade that was attacking Leliana.

The pride demon yelled and went down on one knee once again. Above us, the rift was sputtering and warping in ways I couldn't describe. "Now!" Cassandra yelled at me, "Seal it!"

I raised my aching hand, hopefully for the last time, and the light shot up from the mark to the rift. It was definitely different this time.. I started panicking as I felt my energy draining from me, beginning as a freezing burn on my palm, which spread out through my _whole body_. I screamed in agony. It felt as if my life was being sapped away.

Just as I thought my soul was going to be sucked away, the rift exploded, knocking everyone back, then quickly imploded and fizzled out of existence. Stars sprang up in front of my eyes as I felt the back of my head hit the ground, hard. I felt drained, way beyond exhausted. _At least,_ f _inally…. that bitch…. is sealed…._ I could hear Solas calling my name as I gave into the exhaustion and floated back into darkness.

 **Author note:** Thank you to my sister for proofreading 3 and thank you all for reading 33


	7. Chapter 7

I don't really remember what happened. I wasn't conscious, obviously, but I heard voices yelling my name. Beyond that… nothing.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Wait, where am I?_ I thought groggily, _This isn't my house._ I was in a small wooden shack, with pelts and herbs decorating the walls. I lay there, confused for a few minutes, but then everything I had been through all came rushing back to me at once.

 _Well, shit._

I heard the door open and turned my head to look. A young elf woman walked in, carrying a crate. "Oh!" she cried out as she saw me awake, dropping the crate in shock. "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

I sat up with a groan. "I'm not entirely sure I'm awake yet," I grumbled in reply, rubbing my eyes.

The elf suddenly fell to her knees in a bow. _Wait, what?_ "I humbly beg your forgiveness, my lady," the elf said, "I am but a humble servant."

"Where exactly am I?" I asked as I swung my legs off of the bed. Her bowing bothered me a bit, I'll admit it, but I don't think she'll stop if I ask. "You are back in Haven, my lady," she replied, "they brought you here after what you did at the Breach."

"Is the Breach gone then?" I asked her. "No, it's still in the sky," she replied, "but it's stopped growing, thanks to what you've done. It's all anyone has talked about in the last three days."

Three days?! "I was out for three days?" I asked in shock. What hell happened to me?

"Well… yes," the elf stated, "Lady Cassandra would like to know you're awake though… she's in the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor."

 _Oh, great._ "Thank you," I said to the woman, slowly standing. The elf bowed again and left. I sighed. _What the hell is even going on?_ I thought, looking down at the mark on my hand… that was when I noticed someone had changed my clothes. Instead of the t-shirt and jeans I was wearing, I was now wearing a tunic of some gray material, and matching leggings with leather boots. "What the fuck?" I said out loud. _Wait, that's not important right now. I'll find my clothes later. I've gotta find out what the hell is going on._

I stepped over to the door and opened it, letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight. When I could actually see, there was quite the sight before me.

There was a large crowd of soldiers and civilians waiting outside my door. They were all saluting me. _What the fuck. Why? What the hell?_ I took a step out, closing the door behind me. _Just keep calm. Ignore them. Just gotta find my way to the Chantry._

"There she is!" I heard someone whisper as I walked, "The Herald of Andraste!"

"She stopped the Breach from getting bigger!"

 _Okay, I really didn't do as much as the soldiers, this is a bit much. All I did was wave my hand at a hole in the sky._

I tried my best to ignore the whispering of the people, just staring ahead as I made my way through the crowd. It seemed that they knew I was headed for the Chantry because they lined up to give me a path up to the big, stone building.

Then I arrived at the Chantry and heard this conversation.

"Chancellor Roderick says the Chantry wants nothing to do with us."

 _This surprises you? He's a prick._

"That's not Chancellor Roderick's decision, sister."

I didn't want to hear more so I scurried into the large building. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people inside, so I finally felt like I could relax and take a few deep breaths before heading towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Have you gone completely mad?!" I heard that damn Chancellor saying inside the room, "She should be taken to Val Royeuax immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!"

I didn't want to hear the rest of this conversation. I really didn't. So I just opened the door and strolled in. Two templars on either side of the door stood at attention as I walked past.

"Chain her!" Roderick barked, "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial!"

"Disregard that," Cassandra said calmly, "and leave us." The templars placed their fist on their chest and left the room."You walk a dangerous line, Seeker," Roderick sneered.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat," Cassandra snapped back, "I will not ignore it."

"So even after all I did, I'm still a suspect?" I asked. _Even though the voices in the temple would suggest otherwise? Oblivious idiot._

"You absolutely _are_ ," Roderick snarled. "Bite me, Roderick," I snapped at him, "get your head out of your ass and notice everything does _not_ revolve around you _or_ your precious Chantry."

"Well said," I heard Leliana mutter under her breath.

"There are bigger things at stake than playing the blame game," I continued, "or do you really think throwing me in a dungeon will make the rifts and the Breach go away?" I gave Roderick my best, anger-filled glare, and was pleased to see him flinch. "So it would be best if you shut yer trap before your goddamn pride makes your world fall into chaos."

"You are under no authority to talk back to me, _girl_ ," Roderick snapped back. A loud THUD interrupted our short argument. Roderick and I turned toward the table, looking at what looked like… a book. With a sword going through a weird eye on the front.

"You know what this is, Chancellor," Cassandra pointed at it, "A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act."

She straightened up, giving Roderick a cold stare. "As of this moment," she continued, "I declare the Inquisition reborn." She walked around the table and jabbed her pointer finger into Roderick's chest. "We will close the Breach," Cassandra snarled, "and we will find those responsible, with or without your approval." Roderick looked from her, to me, then turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I took a deep breath, letting the tension that had been building in my shoulders go. I rubbed my neck, which was starting to throb. I could hear my pulse in my ears for a few moments, so I took one more deep breath to release my anger and calm down. That was when I heard Leliana talking behind me.

"We aren't ready," Leliana was saying to Cassandra, "we have no army, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support."

 _Fuck the Chantry._

"But we have no choice," Cassandra replied, "we must act now. With you at our side." She turned to look at me.

"This is all very strange," I murmured, "I certainly didn't imagine this could happen to me."

"We didn't expect any of this, either," Leliana stated.

Cassandra extended her hand. "Help us end this, before it's too late." I nodded, grabbing Cassandra's hand. "And hopefully find a way for me to go home," I added, "after all this shit's sorted." Cassandra nodded solemnly.


	8. PSA

Hey, guys!!

Thanks so much from reading Why am I in Thedas!

Now I know I haven't been updating much, I don't have access to a computer 24/7 so I've been writing and updating as much as I can.

Now I'm not just going to be following the storyline, I'm planning on doing some side stories and shorts with the different characters, too, and even some OCs from my friends who have helped me write this story (for example, my editor is gonna make the Hawke I'll be using)

If you would like to request an OC used or would like to request a certain scene or even certain banter be written, go to my tumblr to request it, please! the URL is whyamiinthedas


	9. Chapter 8

The next few days, everyone got busy setting up everything for the Inquisition.

Cassandra and Cullen were off recruiting and training soldiers. Leliana went off somewhere saying she was going to get 'a friend' for some extra help.

I spent most of those days in my little hut. Varric and Solas kept me company, which was a lot of help while I got used to the fact I was no longer home. Solas taught me much about Thedas' history, learning more about how to control my magic, and about the Fade. "But my magic doesn't come from the Fade," I said in confusion. "No," he replied, "wherever these 'medium' abilities you had came from in your world, that's where it most likely originates. However, it would seem that these abilities of yours were altered because of your arrival, and possibly the Breach and the Fade itself."

Varric also was (trying) to teach me to read and write Thedas' language, and once she got back, Leliana tried to help, but Thedas' written language might as well have been Chinese. No matter how they tried to explain or teach me, I just couldn't get it. So after a while, Leliana said she'd just read me any reports I needed to be made aware of. After that disaster, Varric dragged me out for some sunshine and having me practice shooting a bow alongside him.

A few weeks after the Inquisition's official formation, I was called to the Chantry by Cassandra. She walked with me up the hallway towards the war room. "Does the mark bother you?" she asked as we reached the door to the war room. "Not so much anymore," I replied with a shrug, "I've gotten used to it."

"We take our victories where we can," she said with a nod, "Solas said that we may be able to use it against at the Breach - given the Mark is powered up with the same amount of magic that was used to open it."

"'cause powering up unknown things is always fun," I said with mock cheerfulness. "Hold on to that sense of humor," Cassandra chuckled, opening the door.

Before me was a big table, covered in a map of Thedas. Behind the table were three individuals. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces," Cassandra stated. "I was only for a moment," Cullen smiled, "but I am pleased you survived."

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet," Cassandra continued, "head ambassador for the Inquisition." Josephine smiled at me. "I have heard the stories," she stated, "I am pleased to finally meet you, my lady."

"And of course you know Sister Leliana," Cassandra finished. Leliana nodded to me, "My position here requires a degree of…"

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra interrupted. "Yes," Leliana replied coldly, "tactfully put, Cassandra."

I had to fight down the smile forming on my face. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," I stated clearly.

"I mentioned the mark needs more power to close the Breach," Cassandra started.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help," Josephine finished.

"I still disagree," Cullen stated with a frown, "The Templars could serve just as well."

"How?" I asked, "waving their swords at the Breach and telling it to go away?"

Cullen was not amused, but I could see the faintest of smiles on Leliana's face. "They can use their abilities to weaken the Breach," he continued, "suppress it, even-"

"Pure speculation," Leliana stated firmly.

"I was a Templar," Cullen reminded her, "I know what they're capable of."

"Regardless, neither group will even speak to us yet," Josephine started, looking over at me, "the Chantry has denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically."

"And we should care, because…?" I asked with a grimace.

"Because a lot of people would listen to the Chantry before they would help us," Leliana replied, "do not underestimate the power of the Chantry's words."

"Okay," I muttered, folding my arms, "but why denounce us? All we want is to seal the Breach, correct?"

"Some are calling you, a human from another world, the 'Herald of Andraste'," Josephine informed me, "that frightens the Chantry, for many reasons."

"It's quite the title," Cullen said, "how do you feel about it?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, "the soldiers did more than I did, mark or no. I've never been particularly religious, myself, but I'm not going to spit venom at yours and say I wasn't chosen because I don't believe so." I shrugged. "I'm conflicted about it, sure, but if calling me the Herald of Andraste gives people hope, then call me whatever you like."

"A sensible attitude," Cullen said, "though with the Chantry smearing the title, it's not going to do much to inspire people."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" I asked.

"Indeed there is," Leliana smiled, "A Chantry mother by the name of Mother Giselle asked to speak with you. She is not far, treating refugees in the Hinterlands."

"A mother?" I asked with a frown, "don't you think this could be a trap?"

"It's my understanding that she's a reasonable sort," Leliana replied, "I doubt this is a trap."

"And if it is, you won't be alone," Cassandra told me, "I will be there with you, along with Solas and Varric."

I nodded, placing my hands on the table. "I understand," I replied, "We will leave immediatly, then."

 _Whatever gods are out there,_ I thought, _Maker, Andraste, whoever sent me to this world… watch over us because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing._

 _Author Note:_ I am soooo sorry this took so long, but hopefully now that I'm past my writer's block updates will be smooth again. See you in the next chapter~


	10. The End? Not Really

SolavellanHell here to say; THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Thank you for reading Why am I in Thedas and leaving your comments! Unfortunately, I won't be posting this up here anymore. I'll be posting this on the other fanfiction site (you know the one) once I get the invite I'm waiting for.

I'll also be keeping my Tumblr up for any questions or feedback you wish to leave! The URL is whyamiinthedas so please stop by :D


End file.
